wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Oko proroka/VI
Ledwie się niebo zarumieniło od zorzy porannej, kiedy się zbudziłem, podczas gdy wszyscy jeszcze spali. Zmówiłem pacierz nabożnie i z wdzięcznym sercem dla Opatrzności Bożej, że mnie, opuszczonego pachołka, przygoda nie zawiodła ani między złych ludzi, których wszędy uwijało się dużo w tych niespokojnych czasach, ani wydała w tatarskie ręce, o co, jako teraz widziałem, łacno było dnia wczorajszego, gdybym był tej dobrej kompanii nie spotkał — i wyszedłem z lasu, aby się rozpatrzeć, czy na świecie bezpieczno. Nikogo nie było widać, jak tylko oko zasięgnąć mogło. Po dalekiej drożynie, która się bieliła między zielonymi polami, nikt nie szedł ani jechał, ale i Tatarów nie było śladu, snadź te ostatki ich wczorajsze już się pomknęły z okolicy. Wróciłem na leśną polankę, dobyłem z kieszeni onej książeczki z Godzinkami do Anioła Stróża i modlić się z niej zacząłem. Pierwszy obudził się Urbanek, a widząc mnie z książeczką w ręku, rzecze zdziwiony: — A ty umiesz czytać! No, patrzcież, ja znam takich, co w aksamicie chodzą i w bławatach, a czytać nie umieją, a ten pachołek wiejski czyta! A co ty więcej umiesz? — Nic — mówię na to. — Ja chłopski syn jestem, a do tego sierota, o nauce mi nie myśleć; chleba i dachu nie mam. — «A, B, C, chleba chce» — rzecze wesoło Urbanek — ale ja taki, jako i ty, ani dachu, ani chleba własnego nie mam, a przecież się uczę. Pan Heliasz mi pomaga i inni dobrzy ludzie we Lwowie, bom ja mendyczek. — A co to znaczy: mendyczek? — pytam. — Żebraczek. Mendyczek a żebraczek to jedna rzecz jest. Mendico znaczy po łacinie: żebrzę, i dlatego biednych żaków szkolnych we Lwowie zwą mendyczkami, tak jak w Krakowie pauprami, a także z łaciny, bo pauper to tyle, co ubogi. — Dobrzy tam ludzie u was być muszą — mówię — między takimi ludźmi to i słonko cieplejsze. — Wszędy są dobrzy ludzie — rzecze mendyczek — wszędzie słonko ciepłe. Albo gdzie nie? — U nas! — odpowiem. — U nas gdybym ja chciał być taki mendyczek albo żebraczek, toby mnie psi zagryźli! Widać ja łaski boskiej nie godzien, a za łaską ludzką taki ubogi pachołek, jako ja, niedaleko zajdzie. — A ja jej także pewno nie godzien, a przecie w daleką drogę się wybieram i nie tracę nadziei, że tam zajdę, gdzie idę. — A dokąd idziesz? — pytam. — Do Krakowa, a potem do Padwy. — Do Krakowa to już daleko — mówię na to — ale do Padwy to pewnie jeszcze dużo dalej, może tak daleko, jak ojciec towary ormiańskie powiózł. Roześmiał się głośno mendyczek i powiada: — Bo ty myślisz, że ja tylko tak wędrować chcę i tu zaraz z lasu do Padwy się wybieram! Jak skończę szkoły we Lwowie, to pójdę na akademię do Krakowa, a z Krakowa pojadę do Włoch, do Padwy, i tam znowu w akademii uczyć się będę. Zawstydziłem się trochę, żem taki prostaczek i nigdy nic o akademii żadnej nie słyszałem, i patrząc na jego łatany giermaczek, mówię: — A potem będziesz pan. — Stary król nieboszczyk, powiadają, że mawiał: Disce, puer, faciam te Mości Panie! To znaczy po polsku: Ucz się, chłopcze, a zrobię ciebie Mości Panem! Ja tam panem nie będę, bo u nas w Polsce trzeba się już urodzić panem, a i nie dbam tak o to, ale będę uczonym człowiekiem, Doctor Clarissimus! — Doktór Klarissimus! — powtarzam, a po cichu myślę sobie, że to pewno między uczonymi ludźmi tyle znaczy, co między furmanami auriga regius, ale nie mówię nic, aby mendyczek nie śmiał się ze mnie. A potem bardzo smutno mi się zrobiło i bardzo ciężko na duszy, że owo insi, tacy biedni, jako i ja, i tacy młodzi jako i ja, a już wiedzą, kędy idą i gdzie zajdą, i jakie jutro ich czeka za wolą Bożą, a ja nie wiem, gdzie mam nogą stąpić, gdzie głowę skłonić, czego szukać i czego czekać, i jestem jako marny liść przez wiatr pędzony, niepewny, kędy los mnie niesie i gdzie mnie rzuci, i jako zginę. Nie mogłem też pohamować żałości i począłem płakać zakrywając twarz rękami. — Czemuż ty płaczesz, Hanusz — rzecze do mnie mendyczek i widać, że mi się z szczerego serca lituje, i siada koło mnie, i obejmuje mi ramieniem szyję. — Posłuchaj, nauczę ciebie ładnej pieśni na zabicie smutku, takiej skutecznej, że jeno chyba modlitwa nad nią skuteczniejsza. Posłuchaj: :Nie porzucaj nadzieje, :Jakoć się kolwiek dzieje, :Bo nie już słońce ostatnie zachodzi, :A po złej chwili piękny dzień przychodzi... :Nic wiecznego na świecie, :Radość się z troską plecie: :A kiedy jedna weźmie moc największą, :Wtenczas masz ujrzeć odmianę najprędszą. :Ale człowiek hardzieje, :Gdy mu się dobrze dzieje. :Więc też, kiedy go fortuna omyli, :Wnet głowę zwiesi i powagę zmyli, :Lecz na szczęście wszelakie :Serce ma być jednakie, :Bo z nas fortuna w żywe oczy szydzi, :To da, co weźmie, jako się jej widzi. :Ty nie miej za stracone, :Co może być wrócone: :Siła Bóg może wywrócić w godzinie, :A kto mu kolwiek ufa, nie zaginie! Słuchałem tej ślicznej pieśni, a za każdym słowem mendyczka spływała mi pociecha do serca. Powtórzył mi ją raz jeszcze, bom go o to prosił, a potem rzekł: — To jest pieśń, którą ułożył wierszopis pewien sławny, Jan Kochanowski. Już on nieżyw, ale jego pieśni żywe i pewno nas obu przeżyją i tych wszystkich, co po nas będą na świecie. Jako widzę, umiesz czytać, tedy jak będziesz we Lwowie, pożyczę ci książeczki z tymi pieśniami, a i innych co książek dam, a będzie ci świat jaśniejszy, bo jak ksiądz rektor naszej szkoły mówi, komu w duszy jasno, temu i świat jasny. Zadumałem się nad tym wszystkim, co mi Urbanek powiadał, a było nad czym, bo wszystko było dla mnie nowe i dziwne, a jakoby z obcej, bardzo dalekiej krainy, o której dotąd nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby być mogła kędyś na świecie. Tak mi było, jak żeby mnie kto spod ziemi od razu na światło wywiódł lub zamkniętemu w ciemnej komorze okno na świat wyrąbał. Już mi tak raz wyrąbano okno na świat daleki, a to wtedy było, kiedy mi Semen opowiadał o Siczy, o Kozakach, o Czarnym Morzu, o swoim ojcu Opanasie — teraz owo wyrąbał mi drugie okno ten mendyczek Urbanek, ale to już był świat cale inszy, który mi się w nim ukazywał. Semenów świat dziki był i gwałtów i przygód pełny, same rogate dusze i zuchwałe serca — Urbanka świat leżał przede mną jakoby równe zielone pole, pełne skowronków, co w niebo biją, a niebo to zewsząd czyste i modre, zewsząd otwarte, a pod nim w słońcu sami dobrzy i pokorni ludzie chodzą i wszystkie ścieżyny pod ich stopami gładkie, i wszystkie wiodą to w ciche gaje, to pod domowe strzechy, a każda strzecha ci rada. A między tymi ścieżynami jedna szeroka jak gościniec, prosta jak strzelił, bardzo długa, a przecież już jej koniec bezpiecznie masz w oku, a wiedzie do akademii między mądre księgi, do ratusza między Pany Rady, do kościoła na stopnie ołtarza i na rzezane formy, gdzie kanoniki siedzą. Czułem ja dobrze, że żaden z tych dwóch światów nie będzie mój, że nie pójdę ja ani Semenową, ani Urbankową drogą — ale jakąś trzecią, moją własną; a jaka będzie i gdzie nią zajdę, jak wiedzieć, kiedym na nią jeszcze nie wstąpił? Tak rozmyślałem, kiedy naraz Urbanek zawołał: — Owo już słońce dobrze na niebie, trzeba zbudzić pana Heliasza i radzić o sobie, jako się do Lwowa dostać! Stanął sobie tedy ten mendyczek na środku polany i zaczął głośno śpiewać: :Hejnał świta, już dzień biały, :Każdy człowiek, wierze stały, :Budzi się do Pańskiej chwały! :Hejnał świta, już i z morza :Rumiana powstaje zorza, :Jutrzenka w swojej jasności :Rozgania nocne ciemności. :Wstań, oraczu, hejnał świta, :Ciebie na polu sowita :Praca czeka; wstawaj i ty, :Rzemieślniku pracowity! Na odgłos pieśni pobudzili się wszyscy, a pan Heliasz i pan Grygier i złotniczek Lorenc zaraz także chórem śpiewać zaczęli, tylkom ja z mularczykami słuchał milczący, bośmy pieśni tej nabożnej nie znali. Jeden z tych mularczyków prostaczek był jako i ja, ale drugi hardo się trzymał, a był z włoskiej ziemi i po polsku mało co umiał, bo dopiero od niedawna do Polski przybył z jednym majstrem, co go sobie panowie do budowania zamków i kościołów aż z Rzymu ujednali. Kiedy śpiewać skończono, przystąpił do mnie pan Heliasz, mało już nie starzec, z siwiejącą brodą, postawy bardzo zacnej, z twarzą czerwoną i jakoby surową, że się na niego jak na pana ojca tylko z wielkim respektem patrzeć trzeba było, lubo z siwych oczu wyglądała mu dobrotliwa poczciwość — przystąpił do mnie i kładąc obie ręce na moje ramiona, mówi: — Jam ci jeszcze nie dziękował, synaczku, ale już ciebie mam w wdzięcznym sercu i tam na zawsze zostaniesz, a to po staremu większa rzecz jest aniżeli samo dziękowanie. Ja nie wiem, ktoś ty i jakiś ty, cnotliwy albo nie, ale to wiem, że Bóg cię zesłał, wierę, na ocalenie moje, a tak chyba nie byłbym ja wdzięczen Bogu, gdybym nie był wdzięczen tobie. I tak mówiąc pocałował mnie w głowę, a jam go pokornie w rękę. — Jam nie pan żaden i nie bogacz — mówił dalej pan Heliasz — ja sługa jestem i bardzo miernego staniczka, choć dobremu panu służę. Złotem ciebie nie zapłacę, bo go nie mam, a co bym dla syna mego zrobił, gdybym go miał, to i dla ciebie rad uczynię, jeżeli twoja wola za moją wolą pójdzie. Bo, widzisz, odwaga nie zawsze z cnotą w parze chodzi. Strzelać umiesz, to wiem, ale czy pracować umiesz, tego nie wiem. Mówi Urbanek, żeś ty sierota i szukasz chleba. Powiadajże, jakbyś chciał, aby ci dopomożono? — Weźcie mnie do Lwowa, panie Heliaszu — odpowiem i znowu w rękę go pocałuję: — A co tam będziesz robił? — Szukał chleba. — Znajdziesz go u nas, przy mnie i przy panu Spytku, jeśli go wart będziesz. W imię Boże jedź ze mną do Lwowa! Taka mnie radość ogarnęła na te słowa, żem zapomniał o wszystkim moim nieszczęściu, o przebytej nędzy, o trwodze, co mi jeszcze przed chwilą suszyła serce, o Kajdaszu, któregom zostawił we krwi na majdanie, o tym czarnym olsterku, w którym siedziało przekleństwo na klucz zamknięte, o wszystkim, jeno o matce nie, która mi zaraz stanęła w oczach, tak jakżeby bardzo rada patrzyła teraz na mnie i na to moje pocieszenie. Siła by opowiadać, jak my nareście znaleźli się na wozie w drodze ku Lwowowi; tyle chyba powiem, żeśmy brzegiem lasu ostrożnie, a ciągle ten las mając w odwodzie jako bezpieczną ucieczkę, zeszli do wsi Hoszan, gdzie nas uspokojono, że to ostatni Tatarzy, których wczoraj widzieliśmy, i że wszędy ku Lwowowi dziś już bezpieczno, bo i szlachta z dworskimi tam jest i żołnierzy znaczniejsza siła, i pan chorążyc wieluński z Rudek z hajduki i chłopy swoimi nadbieżał, chociaż jako zawsze przedtem, tak i teraz za późno i kiedy już po wszystkiemu. Dostaliśmy podwód i szczęśliwie jechali do Lwowa, litując się po drodze zniszczeniu ludzkiemu po tym tatarskim zagonie, z żałością mijając Lubień, cały w pustkowie i zgliszcze obrócony, że tylko z rzadka wychylał się z lasu na Garbach jaki człek wynędzniały, co z gołym życiem uszedł, a teraz ze łzami jałmużny błagał. Jeszcze dobry dzień był, kiedy stanęliśmy we Lwowie. Nie widziałem dotąd dużego miasta; w Samborzem tylko kilka razy z matką był, a wydał mi się bardzo wspaniały i myślałem, że piękniejszego kościoła nad farę i wyższej wieży nad ratuszową z taki złoconym jeleniem na szczycie chyba już w życiu nie obaczę a może i nigdzie nie ma. Tedy oczy rozwarłem bardzo szeroko, kiedy naraz, zjeżdżając z góry ku miastu, ujrzałem tyle murów, tyle baszt i tyle wieżyc, że się zdało, iż tam w tych warownych murach nie ma domów tylko same kościoły i same zamki. A to wszystko dokoła okopane fosą i wałem, a zawarte wielkimi bronami na żelazne wrzeciądze, grube jakoby drągi, tak że kiedy to wszystko na nic zamkną, tedy Lwów cały jakoby w kowanej zamczystej komorze siedzi, że chyba sie ptak do miasta dostanie. Wjechaliśmy w rynek po kamiennym bruku, a jam się zdziwił, że taki pusty, i oglądałem się za tymi ludźmi, co mieszkają w tych wysokich kamienicach na dwa i trzy piętra, bo ledwie tu i owdzie jakiś człowiek się przewinął, ale wnet przypomniałem sobie, że to było po morowym powietrzu, które dopiero co było ustało, a i to jeszcze nie całkiem. Jeszcze mało kto powrócił był do miasta z tych, co uciekli przed zarazą, a z tych, co uciec gdzie nie mieli, mało kto żyw pozostał, a i z tych przy życiu pozostałych każdy nosił trwogę w oczach, że poznać po nim było, iż bezustawnie na śmierć patrzał i sam śmierci czekał przez ten cały czas boskiego pokarania. Tedy i mnie zrobiło się i smutno, i duszno i zdało mi się tak, jakżeby mnie żywcem chciano zamurować i jakżebym już teraz nie miał czym oddychać. Stanęliśmy przed domem wysokim bardzo, a wąskim, bo tylko po trzy okna miał na każdym piętrze, z ciosanego kamienia zbudowanym, z bramą taką szeroką na dole, że już tylko na jedno okno z boku miejsca zostało. Brama była zamknięta, a dom cały wyglądał jakby pusty i cale wymarły, bo wszystkie okna miały zawarte okiennice, a na turkot wozu po bruku nikt nie wyszedł ani wyglądnął. Wyskoczył pierwszy z wozu mendyczek i chwyciwszy za żelazną kołatkę, co była w bramę wpuszczona, począł mocno kołatać, a z sieni mu jeno głuchy huk odpowiadał jakoby z ogromnego bębna. Jam się tymczasem zapatrzył w dom, a osobliwie w bramę, bo nad nią były trzy głowy ludzkie rzezane z kamienia, a każda z nich zdała się patrzeć na mnie to śmiesznie, to groźnie, żem i we śnie takich maszkar nie widział nigdy, bo jedna z nich była z rogami i paszczę srogą na mnie rozwarła, jakżeby mnie pożreć chciała, druga, kudłata, wykrzywiła do mnie szeroką gębę, trzecia miała duże martwe oczyska, a spomiędzy okrutnych wąsów wisiał jej szpetny język. Strach by zbierał wejść do tej bramy, gdyby nad nią wyżej nie była Najświętsza Panna z Dzieciątkiem, także z kamienia wyrzezana, cała w płomienistych promieniach i z wieńcem złotych gwiazd nad koroną. Otworzył nam wreście setny chłop — wysoki i szeroki jak on Waligóra z bajki, a był to stróż domowy — a wraz i parobek do ciężkich robót koło domu i handlu, czyli hamał, jak takie sługi we Lwowie z turecka nazywać zwyczajni. W długich, bardzo szerokich i sklepistych sieniach ogarnęło mnie powietrze jakoweś ciężkie a takie ostre i zapaszyste, że owo aż w oczy i w nos biło i gryzło, a jak mi już potem powiadano, było to dla odpędzenia morowej zarazy, bo bezustawnie pod nieobecność pana Spytki i Heliasza hamał ów, który został był sam jeden dla pilnowania domu, kadził palonym octem, kamforą, siarką i rozmaitymi ziołami, a także kwieciem polkowym i różą. Pan Heliasz porozmawiał chwilę z Worobą, bo tak się nazywał ten hamał, i poszedł do górnych komnat, a Woroba zaprowadził mnie do małego ciemnego alkierzyka w podwórzu, wskazał mi posłanie i słówka nie rzekłszy, zostawił mnie samego. Już i zmierzch był wieczorny, a w alkierzyku cale już było ciemno, tedy nie myśląc o niczym, bo i myśli zebrać nie mogłem, nie tyle dla zmęczenia co dla tej różności zmian i przygód i dla tej nowości ludzi i rzeczy, której w jednej dobie zaznałem, położyłem się zaraz i zasnąłem. Ale to spanie moje było jako sen człowieka palonego gorączką, żem owo rzucał się na posłaniu i co chwila budził z okrutnym strachem, nie wiedząc, gdzie jestem i co się ze mną dzieje, i czym nie żywcem zakopany w podziemnej ciemności. Z pułapu, z zakratowanego okienka, przez które biło trochę światła od księżyca, z podłogi, z każdego kąta, coś na mnie strasznie patrzyło: to hajduk Kajdasz z okrwawioną głową, to podstarości z czekanem, to Kozak Semen, jak ściska gardło Czarnego Mordacha, a żydowskie oczy jak dwie ogniste gałki wyskakują w powietrze aż pod pułap, a do tych dwóch ognistych gałek nadlatuje owa żelazna puszka przeze mnie wykopana i lata po całej izbie, a one ogniste gałki gonią ją i dogonić nie mogą, a na to wszystko patrzą z okrutną ciekawością owe trzy kamienne głowy znad bramy i wywracają oczyska, jakby się nadziwować nie mogły temu, co się dzieje — aż nareście podchodzi do mnie jakiś dziad straszny i uderza mnie czarną, szeroką jak łopata dłonią po lewym ramieniu i mówi srogim a ochrypłym głosem: Oko Proroka, Synopa Archioka! Zrywam się tedy z posłania i krzyczę z wielkim strachem: — Musztułuk! A tu już dzień jasny patrzy przez okienko alkierza, a miasto owego srogiego dziada stoi przede mną hamał Woroba, potrząsa mnie za ramię i mówi: — Wstawaj! Pan Heliasz cię woła. Oko proroka 06